


The Moments to Come

by lovelyisthenight (sparkle_1)



Series: Leoji Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_1/pseuds/lovelyisthenight
Summary: Leo leans down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, smiling at the way Guang Hong's eyes fall shut at the gesture.He straightens, then reaches to grab a handful of the smallest stuffed animals, dropping them unceremoniously on Guang Hong's chest.Guang Hong's eyes flutter open in surprise.“Hey!” he protests, pouting.





	The Moments to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leoji Week 2017, Day 7
> 
> Prompt: Teddy Bears

Leo leans his head back on the headboard, settling into place as Guang Hong curls into his side. His outside leg is bent, knee in the air, and his arm is wrapped tightly around Guang Hong's shoulder.

He studies the familiar room, with its movie posters plastered the walls, loud pink curtains over the windows, bulletin board covered with postcards and pictures.

There are stuffed animals scattered everywhere, too, accumulated over the years and placed anywhere they'll fit. Some of the big ones are on the floor along the wall, and a lot of smaller ones are collected on shelves, and dressers, and things.

Leo grins, and reaches to pick up a little blue teddy bear from the nightstand.

“Tell me the story?” he asks.

Guang Hong sighs, but takes the bear with a smile.

“My grandmother gave me this one,” he says, “after my first medal at a competition. I was probably… ten, I think. I was really proud of that bronze.”

Leo picks up another plushie off the nightstand, this time a white dog with red on its paws.

“And this one?” he says.

Guang Hong patiently takes that one, as well.

“Valentine's Day, when I was thirteen,” he says. “Someone at school wrapped it in a box and left it on my desk, but they didn't leave a note or anything. I never found out who gave it to me.”

Leo pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to his hair. He raises a hand to point lazily at a giant, rainbow-colored bear sitting conspicuously in the far corner of the room.

“And that one?” he asks.

“I've told you this one before,” Guang Hong scolds quietly. “My mom gave it to me when I was fifteen, after I came out to her.”

Leo hums, his eyes landing on a pink teddy bear prominently displayed on Guang Hong's bookshelf.

He laughs, pointing to it.

“And that?” he teases.

Guang Hong giggles, pressing a quick kiss to Leo's cheek before pulling away and walking over to get it.

He smiles fondly at the bear as he returns to the bed. He lies on his back, resting his head on Leo's lap.

“My boyfriend gave me this one,” he smirks. “When I beat him for silver at the Grand Prix Final.”

“You probably didn't beat him by that much,” Leo huffs, sitting up fully.

“It was by quite a lot, I'm afraid,” Guang Hong sighs amusedly.

Leo ruffles his hair.

“Shut up,” he mumbles good-naturedly.

Guang Hong laughs, grabbing a stuffed purple bunny from the pile on the end of his bed.

“He gave me this one, too,” he says.

“You must have a pretty great boyfriend,” Leo says.

Guang Hong looks up.

“I must have,” he says softly.

Leo leans down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, smiling at the way Guang Hong's eyes fall shut at the gesture.

He straightens, then reaches to grab a handful of the smallest stuffed animals, dropping them unceremoniously on Guang Hong's chest.

Guang Hong's eyes flutter open in surprise.

“Hey!” he protests, pouting.

“Tell me?” Leo says, motioning to the small mountain of animals.

The corner of Guang Hong's mouth twitches, and he pretends to be reluctant as he picks up the first one, a cheap Hello Kitty plushie.

“You got me this one, too,” he says, rolling his eyes. “When we went to Japan for Worlds, a couple of years ago.”

He drops it on the bed, replacing it with a small yellow bear a little smaller than his palm, attached to a key chain.

“You know pretty much all the ones on my bed are from you, right?” he asks.

“I know,” Leo says. “I like hearing you talk about them.”

Guang Hong raises an eyebrow, but continues.

“This was from a Chicago airport,” he says.

He picks up another one.

“Pyeongchang, 2018,” he smiles.

Another one.

“My 18th birthday.”

And another.

 _“You_ gave me this one on Valentine's Day.”

His smile grows larger with every explanation, and he gazes fondly at Leo between each one.

Leo can't help it. He bends down to brush his lips over Guang Hong's forehead again, then his temple, his cheekbone, his nose, his lips.

Guang Hong presses into the sideways kiss, letting his eyes close slowly. His eyelashes tickle the side of Leo's face, and he reaches a hand up to cup Leo's cheek.

His tongue presses gently at the seam of Leo's lips, and Leo parts his mouth, allowing the patient exploration to take control of his senses.

Every time they kiss, Leo feels like he's falling, falling, falling down the rabbit hole, and Guang Hong is waiting at the bottom, ready to catch him when he lands. He feels like he's drowning in the deepest, fiercest ocean, and Guang Hong is the lifeboat, come to rescue him.

Every time they kiss, it feels like Leo is handing his heart over to Guang Hong, and he trusts him, with everything he is, to keep it safe.

Leo slowly pulls away, just a little, panting slightly.

His back is just starting to ache from leaning over for so long, but he ignores it in favor of staying close enough to hear Guang Hong's quiet huffs of breath.

He swallows as Guang Hong drops his hand back onto the bed, blinking up at him.

“Hello,” Leo whispers.

Guang Hong smiles softly up at him.

“Hello,” he whispers back.

Leo pushes his fingers through Guang Hong's hair before lowering himself onto his back, into his original position.

Guang Hong rolls over onto his side so he's facing him, his cheek on Leo's thigh, a fond expression on his face.

“I love you,” he says.

_Leo's falling, and drowning, and everything he is belongs to Guang Hong -_

“I love you, too,” Leo says.

Guang Hong hums contentedly and picks up one of the little bears that fell off of his chest, running a finger down the front of it.

“You bought me this one on our first date,” he says.

And on, and on, and on he tells the story of _them._

It's given in mismatched bits and pieces, wonderfully out of order, and a lot of it is missing.

But it's nice, and it's warm, and it's theirs.

And it's more than they ever could've hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everybody who read, enjoyed, and/or left kudos and comments on any of these Leoji Week fics. You made my second YOI event a truly awesome experience. 
> 
> And now for some shameless promotion of my multi-fandom, mess of a tumblr blog, [lovelyisthenight.](http://lovelyisthenight.tumblr.com/) Check it out if you feel like it. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
